Dean Osbourn (Ferg94 wrestler)
Dean Osbourn is a professional wrestler who regularly wrestles in Clash! Action Wrestling. He joined the promotion in the middle of its 2017 Season alongside Trevor West and the two became rivals as soon as they debuted. Dean's wrestling style is focused on a high-flying moveset. Career Action Zone Wrestling/Clash! Action Wrestling 2017 Season Both Dean Osbourn and Trevor West signed with what is now known as Clash! Action Wrestling at the same time and as such both debuted at the same time and also in the same match at AZW Live M3-W1 Saturday, which Trevor won thanks to a pre-match attack. Dean gained momentum back with a win against Steven G. Andrews the next week, then two weeks later he scored a win back against Trevor. Their rivalry ended with a third match at the Grand Prix which Dean won. On AZW Live M4-W3 Wednesday after Big Bad Bowers pulled out of a non-title match against the then-AZW World Champion Quinn, Dean stepped in and despite losing, he proved to be quite the challenge for Quinn, which impressed general manager Gabriel Santos. The next week Dean defeated Big Bad Bowers for a shot at the title at Zero Restraint, in which he lost but again proved to be a big challenge. On M5-W4 Saturday Dean defeated Craig Kelly after Andrew Knight attacked Craig prior to the match. On M6-W1 Wednesday's main event Dean got another chance at the AZW World Championship against new champion Michael Robinson but lost. On M6-W2 Wednesday Dean Osbourn defeated Kevin Rodgers to qualify for a AZW World Championship #1 Contender Triple Threat. He offered a handshake afterwards but Kevin slapped it away in frustration. The Triple Threat with Dwayne Paine and Marcus Maverick on M6-W3 Wednesday ended with Dwayne pinning Dean with a Victory Roll after a Rocket Kick reversal. On M7-W2 Wednesday Dean unsuccessfully challenged Johnny Kent for the AZW Live! Championship. Andrew Knight defeated Dean two weeks later on Saturday on the first post-rebrand show. On M8-W1 Wednesday Dean was part of a Fatal 4-Way to determine the #1 Contender to the Clash-AW Superlight Championship, which Shaun won by pinning Justice Howard Jacobs. The next week on Saturday Dean beat Shaun and Andrew Knight defeated Superlight Champion Steven G. Andrews, resulting in both being added to the title match at No Turning Back. The match ended with Dean taking the pinfall from Steven after taking a Running Knee from him. At the 2017 Series End Special, Dean lost to Simon Curtis. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Diving Corkscrew Moonsault * 'Rocket Kick '(Single leg front dropkick) Signature Moves * Springboard 450 splash * Double Stinger Splash, sometimes followed by a jumping cutter * Jumping cutter * Fireman's carry uranage * Sit-out mat slam * Shinbreaker and back suplex combo * Suicide dive between the middle and bottom ropes * Corner springboard crossbody * Multiple hurricanrana variations ** Standing, sometimes after a baseball slide through the legs of an opponent ** Diving off the top or middle rope ** Dragonrana ** To an opponent on the top rope * Somersault leg drop, sometimes off the top rope * Phoenix Splash * Slingshot Tornado DDT * Corner big boot